1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to entering text and providing a display apparatus, and more particularly, to entering text on a display apparatus using an input device, such as a remote controller, and providing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological developments in the field of televisions (TVs) have enabled users to access a greater variety of services than previously. Since TVs are able to be connected to the Internet, users can receive messages from or send messages to other users, or chat with each other.
To use messaging services or chatting services with a TV, users need to enter characters using a remote controller. However, it is difficult for users to enter characters, as TVs do not have input devices designed for text entry, such as keyboards.
Additionally, users need to enter text rapidly when using electronic products equipped with display apparatuses other than TVs, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) or mobile phones.
Users desire to enter text more conveniently and rapidly. Therefore, there is a need for methods for users to enter text more conveniently.